Demolition Squad (Level)
Gameplay Info Level: Demolition Squad Date/Time: January 26, 2949, 3:26:04pm and counting Place: Baghdad, Iraq, near Republican Palace Character: Private James Connar Division: 7th Human-Elite Ranger Regiment Description *Objective **Chase down Adam Savar! *Characters **7th Human-Elite Ranger Regiment **Private James Connar **Sgt. Brian Bacon **Adam Savar *Weather: Sunny, Clear *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Player and team plan a map route to the capital. The team is required to set up a secure position and maintain peace in the area. They drive in Humvees to the location and secure the place. As they are securing the place a bus explodes causing panic and confusion. As Brian talks to James, James notices a man walking suspiciously away from the site. His memory flashes back to what Muhammad Saf-Halad told him as soon as Adam Savar looks at the player. James remembers and him and Brian are ordered to chase Adam down and they do so. They both chase Adam down in streets and alley ways and are also met with opposition. At the end of the chase James commands Adam to stop and he does. Adam says something to the player and a helicopter arises from the edge of the rooftop and shoots Brian and James as Adam drops to the ground. Adam gets up and jumps on a ladder. As the helicopter flies away Adam says a punch-line and climbs the ladder as the helicopter flies off. James and Brian are forced to head back to the capital. Transcript *''Gameplay fades into the 7th Ranger Regiment in the room. Sangheili Rangers and US Rangers occupy the Armenian church.'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Okay team hears the plan. We drive to the Republican Palace -' *'Commander Steve Ramirez '(Points to palace on map): "Here." *'Cpl. James Dunn: "How do we get there?"' *'Commander Steve Ramirez' (Shows where to go using map):' '"Exit the church, head down Bur Said street, across Aljumariyah Bridge, left on Al Kahka street, and go down till we reach the building." *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "And thats where the trouble is going to be."' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Yes. Rangers, look for signs of trouble, we dont know what will be out there so eyes on, hoorah?"' *'7th Ranger Human-Elite Regiment: "Hoorah!"' *''The team head outside where a convoy of Humees await them. Commander Ramirez drives, Sgt. Bacon, Pvt. James Connar and Cpl. Dunn get in the passanger seat and Lt. Dan Gonzalez mans the turret.'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Well, its good to see everyone."' *'Private James Connar: "You to Brian."' *''They drive down Bur Said street.'' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Looks like Baghdad has been futuristized by its new leader."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Democracy has gone far since then."' *''They head over the bridge. The player can see ships and boats docking as they cross over. Police cars flash lights and sirens heading past the convoy as they head to the palace.' *'Private James Connar: "Wonder what there doing."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Yeah, aren't we suppose to be securing the place?"' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Well Brian, we're arriving a bit late."' *''They turn left and make there way down Al Kahka street, which appears to be busy with everyday civilian life and police cars rushing down the street. *'Private James Connar: "They don't mind anything."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Not since Muhammad Saf-Halad died."' *'Private James Connar: "...Yeah."' *''Black Phantoms with flashing police lights fly past the convoy to the palace.'' *''The convoy arrives and the palace which is surrounded by huge crowds of civilians in a protest. Al-Kadhum SWAT miltia are outside standing on the steps to defend the palace against opposition. Police try to control the crowds.'' *''A bus loaded with protesters arrives and protesters get off and join the riot. The US Ranger-Elite Team steps out of the Humvees. Ranger Sangheilis talk to police.'' *'James Connar: "Dang, what a riot."' *''Sgt. Bacon and James laugh.'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Lt. Gonzales, Cpl. Dunn, go look for any suspicious iraqis that may have started this."' *''Gonzalez and Dunn leave from behind and talk to a few civilians.'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "James, Brian, your with me."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Yes sir."' *''The player scopes out the crown and notices a person in a black leather jacket (Adam Savar) getting off the bus. His head is facing away from the player. He heads into the crowd of protesters.'' *''All of a sudden, instantly the bus explodes causing widespread panic and screaming!'' *''The player, and Brian are blown by the explosive force and knocked to the ground.'' *''Brian gets up quickly and helps the player up.'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "You okay?"' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah!"' *''They get up off the ground.'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Who do you think did this?"' *''Time slows down as Adam Savar slowly walk out of the crowd and faces the player a couple of feet away. He begins to smerk. James's memory flashes back.' 'FLASHBACK' *''Muhammad grabs the player as he gets up and slowly pulls the player to his face. *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "You cant stop it. There is war...There will always, be war. You along with everyone here, will burn, and he will stand in amusement as Sangheilios is consumed by fire...it, shall be, written."' *''Muhammad Saf-Halad gasps his final breath and then dies.'' 'FLASHFORWARD *'Private James Connar '(''Says to himself): "I think I know."' *''James quickly goes after Adam Savar with Brian Bacon following closely behind. *''In the background Commander Ramires yells, "James stop!."'' *''James and Brian chase Adam Savar two blocks down. At an intersection 2 police cars screech to a stop and police exit shooting. Adam Savar makes a left and the intersection and if the player doesn't "Dive to Prone." he gets shot slowing the player down a bit.' *''When the player "Dives to Prone" he misses the bullets and the chase continues. *''James and Brian chase Adam Savar down a street, where Adam Savar pulls out a M1911 silver Colt and fires. If the player is hit he is slowed down.'' *''Adam Savar makes a left and as the player makes a left Adam Savar grabs the player and throws him against some trash cans and continues to run.'' *''The player gets up and the chase continues as Adam Savar heads two block down and makes another left, jumping over a chain-linked fence.'' *''Player much jump over by "Pressing A + Hold the Right Thumstick Up" Once the player jumps over they chase Adam Savar up a flight of stairs and into the Control Risks Office building. Adam Savar shoves a person towards the player and the fires.'' *''The player must rescue the hostage and himself by "Holding B" If he attempt fails its "Mission Failed." and the player must start over with the chase. If the player is success full the chase continues as they head up another flight of stairs to the roof.'' *''A helicopter is heard somewhere as Adam Savar stops at the edge.'' *'Private James Connar: "Stop, we have you surrounded!"' *''Player pulls out an M9 pistol.'' *''Adam Savar smiles.'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon' (Whispers):Why is he smiling." *'Adam Savar: "You don't know. Hm, fool."' *'Private James Connar: Know what!"' *''Adam Savar drops to the ground as a helicopter arises.'' *''Player must "Hold B" and "Drop to Prone" as the mini-gun fires or he dies instantly!'' *''Once this is completed the player gets up noticing Adam Savar jumping on a ladder suspended by the chopper.'' *'Adam Savar: "Evil is always possible. And goodness is eternally difficult."' *''The chopper flies away.'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "What?"' *'Private James Connar: "Come on...we deal with him later."' *''Gameplay fades out.''